The Largest Hit In The NYC
by IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem
Summary: What happens when a rogue Grecian cop, a Lithuanian genius, an African mastermind, an Irish weapons smuggler, an Italian mobster, a Scottish pickpocket, an Austrian computer hacker, a Latin arsonist and a French con artist meet NYC's best assassin?
1. Meeting The Crew

Summary: What happens when a rogue Grecian cop, a Lithuanian genius, an African mastermind, an Irish weapons smuggler, an Italian mobster, a Scottish pickpocket, an Austrian computer hacker, a Latin arsonist and a French con artist all meet New York's greatest assassin? The largest hit in the history of New York. This is the story of behind the scenes.

A/N: A random idea kinda, popped into my head while reading a story. Hope you like it!!

Disclaimer: I shall not admit to a thing. No voy a admitir una cosa. Vous ne serez pas una chose de moi. In altre parole, NO! (Yeah, that's Spanish, French then Italian, WHATTUP?!)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stella Bonasera sat on a private plane with eight other people. She knew only the name of the man who was bringing her into the states, along with the eight other immigrants; Mac Taylor. She turned to the woman across the aisle from her.

"Hello." She'd heard the woman speaking French before. "Parlez-vous anglais?" She asked.

"Yes. Hello, I'm Jessica Angell. You?" She asked.

"Stella Bonasera. Are you being brought through to work with ?"

"Yes I am. You?" Jess was intrigued that a Greek woman could be of any service to Mac Taylor.

"Of course." Stella said slyly. Her curly hair fell down over her shoulders and covered her left eye.

"I'm guessing everyone on this plane is." Jess said, looking over her shoulder at the black haired Irishman talking with the blonde Italian.

"I'm telling you, arms is a big business nowadays. My father could get you big bucks and big ins with the mobs in Italy if you supply us." The Italian's voice floated up to where Stella and Jess were sitting.

"I'm gonna guess that, the black haired one's weaponry." Jess said, sneaking another look at him.

"And you seem to be smitten." Stella said.

"Yeah, yeah. See that _sale blonde_ over there?" Stella looked to where Jess was nodding."She's a pickpocket. Seen her mug all over the French news. The Latina with the big lips; arsonist. She's worked with me before. Name's Aiden Burn. Call her _Niña de Fuego, _out in Spain. Means Fire Girl." Jess said.

"Name's a bit ironic don't you think?" Stella asked.

"Why do you think she's arson? She thought her name was a sign." Jess said.

The dirty blonde woman walked over to them. "I can hear you you know?" She asked, sitting in the seat behind Stella. "Lindsay Monroe. Scottish." She said. Her newsboy cap covered the top of her head and her dirty jeans looked like they'd had grease wiped all over them.

"What do you do for a living, Miss Monroe?" Stella asked.

"I'm a mechanic. And pickpocket." Lindsay said. "Oh, call me Lindsay."

"Stella Bonasera. Greek." Stella said, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Stella." Lindsay looked over at Jess. "Wait a minute, I know you! You're Angell! You're the French con-artist. You conned a Scottish royal into giving up all their money! Good job." Lindsay commented.

The three women laughed. "Call me Jess, Lindsay. So, you know anything 'bout those guys over there?" Jess tweaked her head over towards the Irishman and the Italian.

"I can tell you everything about everyone on this plane except for you." Lindsay pointed to Stella."The Irishman is Don Flack. I swear, there's never been a better weapons smuggler or arms dealer than him. The Italian is a mobster named Danny Messer. His family actually helped me get rid of some assholes that were stalking me. The red head in the back on the computers is Adam Ross. He's Austrian, worked for a group trying to infiltrate the Queen's palace. Scotland Yard caught the group but, not Adam. He's jumpy though. Burn, back there, she's an arsonist. We've worked together a couple of times. I've picked my way into areas that she's burned down. The African by the window, Hawkes. He's a criminal mastermind! I've only heard about him from the gray haired man next to him. His name is Dr. Sid Hammerback. He's my adoptive father. My parents didn't agree to the way I made a living so, he took me in when I fled Scotland to Lithuania." Lindsay said.

"I've worked with ." Stella said.

"I've worked with Aiden." Jess said pointedly.

"So it seems we've all worked with or near each other at one point in time." Lindsay said as Aiden walked down the aisle to join the other women.

"Hello ladies. Aiden Burn, _incendiaria._ Latina." She turned to Jess. "Good to see you again Jessica." She said.

"You as well Aiden. I assume you know Lindsay Monroe and this, is Stella Bonasera. You know Stella, you never told me what you are." Jess said.

"Rogue cop." Stella said with a smirk. Her light brown, curly hair fell over half her face once more.

"Oh my." The three women said quietly.

The pilot's voice came over the radio. "We will be landing at Mister Taylor's private airstrip shortly, please fasten seat belts and make sure all carry ons are secure." He said.

"Showtime." The four women said as they returned to their seats.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So, that's the first chapter and I REALLY hope you guys like it! I worked really hard on it and I'm sorry to you bi-linguists out there if anything is incorrect I used an online translator.

Like it? Hate it? REVIEW!!!

Kisses

~Sarah~


	2. The Couples and the Independents!

A/N: Oh Lord!!! You guys are so cool!! Six reviews in a day and a half!!!! Thank you to, _LacytheDemonicDuck, .Wings-9553, talkstoangels77, CSI-FAN-LT, California-Italian, joannahobbit, saturn567, _and _SilkyLion10 _for reviewing and a big thanks to _joannahobbit, SilkyLion10 _and _California-Italian _for adding me to their Story Alerts list! I'm finishing this while in Hilton Head on vacay!! Fun. Oh, and I'm thinking about writing a book based off this plot!!

Disclaimer: Do you think I'd be writing this and not writing an episode?!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The four women stepped off the plane and wondered in the beauty of New York's forests. Taylor lived on Montauk and definitely one of the nicer areas.

Don Flack stepped off the plane with Danny Messer close behind. "Beautiful! Just gorgeous!! And I'm not just talking about the landscape." Don said nudging Danny as they looked towards Lindsay and Jess.

Jess waved to the two men at the bottom of the plane's steps. "They are too cute!" She said to Aiden.

"Yeah, they're alright. Mr. Computer Hacker up there is cuter. Gotta say it." Aiden said winking to the jittery geek that was walking down the steps. He gave a nervous smile and tripped over the last step , landing on his face.

"Don't make him break anything! Taylor will break you!" Stella said walking over with her luggage.

"No he won't. There's not a better arsonist in the world." Aiden said proudly as she walked over to get her luggage from the pilot.

"She's right." Lindsay said pointedly, walking over with Dr. Hammerback. "Girls, this is my surrogate father, Sid Hammerback. Sid, this is Aiden Burn, Stella Bonasera and Jessica Angell." She said pointing to each woman.

"Nice to meet you ladies." He said.

The three women giggled. "Nice to meet you too Doctor." They said together. Lindsay seemed to be the only one in not-so-nice clothing. Stella had on a green dress that emphasized her eyes. Jess had a red and gold patterned skirt on with a brown tank on. Aiden had on a pair of pinstripe trousers and a red blouse. They all had their hair up in ponytails with different colored ribbons braided in.

"Did you guys try to match today or is it a coincidence?" Lindsay asked them.

"I'm thinking coincidence." Stella said.

They all laughed. The four other men walked over.

"Hello. I'm Don Flack. May I say, you ladies look divine today. _Especialmente vostede, meu cariño._" Don said, taking Jess' hand and kissing it.

"_Plaisir de vous rencontrer._" Jess giggled.

"Ah, French women are always the most beautiful." He said.

"Don, stop flattering her. We need her conscious when we meet ." Danny said. He looked over at Lindsay. "Nice to meet you, my name is-"

"Danny Messer. I know. I hear of you all the time. Mainly from my father." She looked to Dr. Hammerback.

"Ah, _un uomo loquace vedo._" Danny said.

"_I puó essere scozzesi ma parlo italiano signore. _" She scolded in Italian.

"My apologies." He lightly bowed and walked back to the other men.

Aiden was talking to both Adam and Sheldon. "So _hombres, _are you in need of some arm candy?" She asked, winking at the doctor.

"Why of course ma'am." They both said, their accents very thick. They looked at each other furiously as Aiden took their arms.

"_Chicos, chicos,_ you don't need to fight. There is enough of me to go around." She said, smiling. The trio walked over to where everyone else was waiting.

"Okay everyone, is waiting for you in his mansion." The pilot said, leading to the mansion, Lindsay and Danny flirting, with eachother in Italian, close behind.

Aiden walked over to Jessica and Stella who were standing with Don. "Well ladies, who's in need of a man. I've got an extra." Aiden said.

"Stella here is, but, uh, I think that she's waiting for someone else." Jessica whispered.

Don took her arm and whispered in her ear. "Oh, uh, I have to go. _Au revior_!" She said as Don took her away.

"Stella, last chance. You want a Doctor, or a computer hacker?" Aiden asked.

"Neither. I'm independent. I think I'm good." Stella said, walking off after Jess.

"Oh, well I tried. Come along boys, needs our talent.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So, my computer died. I'm on a rental until I get another one. Like this Chapter? Hate it? Tell me by REVIEWING!!!!

Hugs and Kisses

~Sarah

P.S: Use Google translator to translate everything!


	3. Temp Hiatus Note

A/N: *kicks rocks* So, I know I haven't updated in forever. Well, I have some bad news. Due to my overactive imagination I'm no longer working on this story for the time being. This is the full list.

Flack's Past  
Dancing Cinderella  
NCIS:NY  
Largest Hit in NY  
Games  
Staten Island High  
Living Breathing Proof of Our Love

I'm really sorry I'm hiatus-ing so many stories but I hope you'll continue to read my new ones as well as the old. I promise I'll have new chapters as soon as some of these Ideas go away.

I'm really really sorry guys! Yes, you may send mobs. But don't flame. It's not my fault I'm an almost high schooler with an overactive imagination!

Kisses and Pitchforks

~Sarah~


End file.
